We propose to generate a bank of monoclonal antibodies directed against both human and rhesus monkey specific sperm antigens. We plan to develop cell lines (hybridomas) that will produce antibodies to the following substances: (1) lactate dehydrogenase isoenzyme C4, (2) sperm hyaluronidase, (3) acrosin, (4) protamine, and (5) sperm antigens associated with the acrosomal, equatorial, postacrosomal, midpiece, main tail, and tip-of-tail regions. With such antibodies, we will be able to localize, isolate, and follow the development of individual molecular species on spermatozoa. We will study the functions of such antibodies by means of cervical mucus penetration and in vitro fertilization. We will do initial passive immunization studies to determine whether any of the antibodies may be effective in fertility control. Finally, we will be able to provide other laboratories with these monoclonal antibodies so that further studies can be accomplished and so that a greater degree of standardization can be achieved.